Four and Six
by evierosee98
Summary: What would life be like if Tris and Tobias were left alone to be happy in the Dauntless compound? If the Erudite hadn't transformed the Dauntless into brainless zombies and all the factions got along? Soppy love between Tris and Tobias, occasionally with Christina and Will.
1. Moving In

**Tris' POV:**

"Tobias, stop..." I whine as he kisses my neck. "We need to finish unpacking, now."  
He sighs and pulls away from me. I smirk at him.  
"There's only one box left," he says, a gleam in his eyes. I frown at him and shake my head.  
"The quicker we unpack it, the quicker we can...," I clear my throat, "settle in." He laughs as heat rises up in my cheeks. He kisses my forehead as he pushes past me to the box.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

"So you guys are all moved in now? What are you going to do with your old apartment?" Christina questions me as we eat dinner. I shrug.  
"Someone else can have it," I reply. She nods, her mouth full of food. She is sitting next to Will, her boyfriend, who has his arm around her. I smile at them. Them being happy makes me happy. I push my empty plate towards the table and lean back into my chair.  
"So," says Christina, fiddling with her food, "how's Four?"  
"He's great. Why do you ask?" I say. I groan internally as I feel the heat rise up in my cheeks.  
"Great...huh. So you overcame your fear?"  
"Christina! This isn't something I want to talk about while eating dinner," I say, sure that my face is as red as a tomato. She laughs lightly.  
"No need to be so stiff," Will says. I crack a smile at my old nickname.  
"Listen, we'll talk later. I'm going to take a shower," I say, as I stand up.  
"With Four?" Christina yells as I leave the hall. I shake my head and laugh, flipping her the finger.

**Tobias' POV:**

"Tris," I call out as I shut the apartment door behind me.  
"Yeah!" I hear her yell, muffled from the sound of running water. I can't stop myself from grinning.  
I put on the kettle and make myself some coffee. I hate the stuff, but I am exhausted from training the new initiates today. I looked over at the microwave. Only 6 o'Clock. I shake my head in disbelief.  
I hear the water shut off, and Tris walks out of the bathroom, wearing one of my shirts which cuts off mid-thigh on her. I keep myself from spitting out my coffee. She smirks at me as she passes through to the bedroom.

I down my coffee and follow her. As I enter the bedroom, I don't see her anywhere. If she wanted to play that game, I would beat her. I sigh, and walk over and sit down on the bed.

"Oh, I wonder where Tris is," I say loudly so she can hear it, wherever she is hiding. I shrug to myself, and pull my shirt over my head. As I walk over to the drawer to get a clean one, I feel her hands snake around my stomach, caressing my abs. I feel her lips leave kisses on my shoulders. I shudder at her touch. I turn around in her arms, pry her off me and lift her off the ground. She squeals in laughter as I tickle her sides.

"Tobias-oh my go-stop," she says in between her laughs. I laugh with her and set her on the bed. She throws her hands around my neck and pulls my face to hers. She hovers her mouth in front of mine, teasing me. I glare jokingly into her eyes, and close the distance between us. I kiss her softly, then pull away, knowing that it drives her crazy. I grin at her and kiss her again, more deeply, more passionately. She pulls me on top on of her, still kissing me. I feel her smile against my mouth. I pull away from her, and look into her eyes.

"I love you, Tris," I say. It's the first time I've said it to her.  
"I love you, Tobias," she says, and presses her lips to mine.


	2. The Fighting Begins

**Tris' POV:**

I arch my back and yawn. I open my eyes and exhaled slowly. I smile when I realize how tired I am. I roll over to look at Tobias.  
His eyes flutter when he sleeps. I lay there watching him for 5 more minutes. I grin, knowing that he is mine, and I am his. I roll off the bed and land on my feet softly.

"Morning, Tris," I hear Tobias say. I groan. He has keen ears. I hear the bed creak as he gets up and wraps his arms around my waist. I lean into the shape of his body and we stand there.  
"Come on, we have to get ready," I say, pulling away from him and walking into the bathroom. The new initiates needed training.  
"Today they start fighting eachother, Tris. Are you sure you're up to it?" Tobias says, his voice still sleepy. I walk back out of the bathroom and straight up to him.  
"Of course I am! I'm not weak," I say, insulted. This seems to snap him out of his sleepy state as he tries to recover from what he said.  
"N-no, I didn't mean it like that. I mean will you be able to watch without interfering?" He stammers. I raise my eyebrow at him, and nod. I hear him exhale with relief as I turn on the shower.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

"So who's fighting who?" I ask Christina. She helps with the initiation too. She flips the board around and I look at the pairings. I nod.  
"I tried to pair them up evenly," she says. I smile at her. I leave the room to gather the initiates. We have 11 from other factions.

A boy named Jed and a girl named Daisy from Abnegation. A boy named Dane and three girls I don't recall the names of from Erudite. A girl named Allana and her twin brother Cory from Candor. Two more boys and a girl from Amity.

"Everyone, when you come in you'll see a board that is telling you who you will be fighting. Seeing that there are eleven of you, one of you will have to fight Four," I say. At my words, the group all look around at each other in a panic. I laugh at them lightly.  
"Only joking," I assure them, "you will just sit out today and fight tomorrow." They all laugh nervously. I nod to myself and lead them in. They all scatter around the board, some of them high-fiving their friends, others sharing sympathetic glances with them. A Erudite girl with bright red hair and piercing green eyes pushes her way out of the crowd to sit down, looking both relieved and worried. She must be sitting out today. I smooth out my leather tights and walk over to sit next to her.

"I didn't catch your name" I say.  
"Jackie," she says. I nod.  
"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" I ask her. She shakes her head, feigning confidence. I smirk at her.

"I'll use the moves that Four taught us yesterday," she says. "I memorized them." I roll my eyes. Of course she did. I get up and shout at the initiates to quieten down.  
"Okay!" I yell. They all stop chattering and look at me. "Today is serious. Some of you will get hurt. Some will get injured."  
"If you need to, you can call a time out. That means you forfeit the match," Christina adds. They all nod.  
"Alright, Danika and Karen, you're up first," I say reading off the board.

**Tobias' POV:**

"Hey, how is everything going?" I ask Christina as I walk into the training rooms. My eyes search the room for Tris, who is on the opposite side of the room from me, watching the initiates fight intensely.  
"They're going great! We have a really potential batch this year," Christina says. I smile at her.  
I watch the kids fight. A small,thin but fast boy from Candor and a small, stocky but slow boy from Erudite are fighting. It's pretty even. Finally the Candor boy throws a punch and hits his opponent straight in the temple. He falls the the ground.

"Alright!" Tris yells, walking in between them. She pats the Candor on the back and offers her hand to the Erudite boy. He looks at her in disgust and rolls away from her.  
"I don't need your help, you filthy stiff," he says, sneering at her. I begin to walk over to him but Tris has beat me to it. She grabs him by the throat and slams him into the wall with such force that the wall rumbles slightly.  
"Excuse me?" She says, inches away from his face. He coughs, trying to escape her grip.  
"S-sorry! Sorry!" He stammers. She releases her grip and he rubs his neck. He holds his head down and walks over to the group of initiates.

"Okay, that's all for today! Nice work everyone," I say, entering the room fully. I walk over to Tris and put my arm around her shoulders.  
"You have the rest of the afternoon free, now go. Do remember that dinner is at 5:30," Christina says as they file out of the room. She follows and stops at the door.  
"I'm going to Will's for a bit, I'll see you later Tris, Four."  
"Have fun," Tris says, smirking at her friend. Christina pokes her tongue out at us. I laugh and slide my hand down Tris' arm to join to her hand and pull her out the door.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks me. I shake my head.  
"Not telling," I say. She opens her mouth the ask another question but I shut her up with a kiss. She stops walking to kiss me, but I pull away. I tug on her arm and she follows reluctantly.


	3. Secret Garden

**Tris' POV:**

I feel my mouth tug up at the corners as I feel Tobia's hands slip over my eyes. I try to peer through his fingers. Nothing. I stumble blindly as he leads me to our unknown location.  
"Are we there yet?" I whine. He doesn't reply, he just plants a soft kiss on my cheek and pushes me onward. The ground changes from hard to soft as I step onto wet grass. Shivers run down my spines. Tobias takes his hands from my face, allowing me to see where we are. I gasp as I take in my surroundings.  
We are in a room that doesn't feel like a room. The whole ceiling is clear glass, and we can see the stars in the night sky. Tobias smiles as he looks at my expression.  
"How have I never heard of this place?" I ask him, bewildered.  
"Not many people know about it," he admits. He walks into the centre of the room and sits down in the grass. He beckons me over to him. I sit down next to him. He exhales as he leans back and lies down. I fit myself into the crook of his arm and watch the stars twinkle. We lay there silently for a few minutes, when Tobias breaks the silence.  
"Do you want to marry me?" He says. My eyes snap away from the stars and to his face.  
"What?!" I say. "Tobias, I'm only 17!" Tobias slaps his forehead with the palm of his hand.  
"I didn't mean now. I was just wondering if you do want to, in the future," he says softly. I snort.  
"Well, yeah, but does it matter right now?" I ask him. His mouth twinges up in a smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes.  
"No. I like how we are. I love how we are. I love you," he says. Heat rises up into my cheeks.  
"I love you too," I say, all moodiness gone from my voice. He touches my hot cheek with the back of his hand. I take his hand in my hands and pull him in for a kiss. He kisses me softly and slowly. Then he presses his lips to mine more firmly, more. We pull apart as we hear the distant clattering of cuttlery on plates. Tobias checks his watch. He stands up and offers his hand to me.  
"Time for food," he says. I jump up and he leads me to the dining hall.

**Tobias' POV:**

"Where did you guys get off to?" Christina asks as we sit down at the table. I share a smile with Tris before answering.  
"Oh, nowhere," I say. Christina rolls her eyes at me. Tris pokes her tongue out at her and scrunches her nose. It's horribly cute. I watch her across the table as she picks up a bread roll. She looks up at me and raises her eyebrow at me. _What?_  
I say nothing. Just smile at her. She winks at me.  
"So what about you?" Tris says to Christina.  
"Huh?" Christina replies, her mouth full of food.  
"Where did you and Will go?" Tris presses. I snort. Christina narrows her eyes at Tris.  
"To my bedroom," she says, completely cool. She then bursts into a fit of laughter, snorting into her drink. I laugh with her.  
"No, no. Just joking," she manages between her laughter, "We went to the tattoo place."  
"What did you get done?" I ask.  
"I got my nose pierced and Will and I both got flame tattoos for Dauntless," she says. As she moves her head I realise the glint of light is coming off her nose stud.  
"It looks good!" Tris says. She smiles at Christina, her best friend. Sometimes I envy their friendship. I don't have a bestfriend, and I never have.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

I run my fingers through Tris' long, blonde hair as we lie next to eachother in our bed.  
"Are you happy, Tobias?" She asks me after a long, comfortable silence.  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I reply, confused.  
"I feel like-like I'm not good enough for you. Like I'm not making you happy." She says. I pull away from her.  
"Why the _fuck_ would you say that, Tris? To me, you're everything I need. You're perfect for me. I'm the happiest I've been in my life." I say. It's true.  
"I don't know," she says, tears springing in her eyes. I kiss her cheek, softly.  
"Don't cry," I say. She looks up at me, her teary eyes latching onto mine. I pull her close to me, kiss her on her lips, and pull the blankets up around her and cuddle her.  
"I'm sorry," she sniffs, her voice muffled. I kiss her hair.  
"Don't be," I assure her. "I love you."  
"I love you, too."


	4. Sharks?

**Tris' POV:**

I shut my eyes and stand, swaying slighty, under the hot running water. I sigh at the small droplets massage my body. In Abegnation we weren't allowed long showers. You get in, clean, get out. But here in the Dauntless Compound I can relax and  
have some privacy. I let my thoughts cascade over me along with the water. I think about Jackie, the Erudite girl. It's been a week since she was left out of the first fight, like myself during initiation. She has done well. So far. I realise I've been  
standing here for too long so I shut off the water and reach for a towel. My hands grasp at the air. Uh oh.

"Tobias! I need a towel," I yell out. I hear him laugh mischieviously. I groan. He must of set this up. "Dammit, Tobias!" I yell. I hear his wicked laughter from the kitchen. If I run out of the bathroom and straight to the bedroom, he won't see me. I  
grit my teeth and begin to open the door slowly, trying to keep silent. My feet touch soft carpet as I creep past. I break into a run and swing open the bedroom door. I laugh loudly and run straight into Tobias. The impact knocks me back. He grins  
at me.

"Get out!" I scream at him, laughing and slapping him softly. He laughs wildley and walks out of the room. I throw on black tights and a tight, dark grey t-shirt that shows off my collarbones. I look in the mirror as I brush my hair and pull it into  
a braid. I put on some dark eyeliner and mascara. I smile at my reflection. I scream as Tobias burst through the door and tackles me onto the bed. I snort as he tickles my sides.  
"Stop!" I scream in between laughter. "No, seriously-" I say, "we're going to be late!"

**-PAGE BREAK-**

I breathe in deeply through my nose and exhale slowly. I wipe my sweaty palms on my legs and clear my throat. I haven't watched a simulation before. I glance at Tobias, who flashes me a reasurring smile. I pull out the list of names.  
"Quiet, please, everyone," I say, my voice coming out weaker than I mean it to. I clear my throat again. "Today, we are commencing the second stage of your initiation. You will all go through into the next room, one at a time, and like the Aptitude  
test, go through a simulation. But unlike the test, this is coming from your mind, the part where your fears are." At my words, the initiates look around, confused and scared.  
"Okay, Dane, you're up first," I say, my voice firm. He grins, feigning confidence. Obviously not from Candor. I scoff under my breath as I lead him into the Simulation Room.  
"Alright, this is going to hurt, but only for a little bit," I say as he sits down in the chair. He swallows and nods. I take out the syringe and plant it into the side of his neck. He whinces as I depress the solution into him. I smirk.  
I step back and connect the cables to myself to see what is going on in his mind. Slowly the rooms fades and I shut my eyes. I am now in Dane's mind.

I see him floating in water ahead of me. We are in the ocean, yet I don't feel as if I am. It must only affect him. I feel him start to panic as a fin rises above the water. Sharks?  
I watch as he begins to swim away frantically, but every direction he turns to another fin arises.  
"Relax," I say, "it will only end when you calm down enough or find away to face your fear." He looks around, confused. His eyes dart around to each fin as he deliberates on what to do. He takes a deep breath and sinks under the water slowly. I  
duck my head under and watch as he tries to swim under the sharks. More of them arrive, circling around him. He swims upwards, and reaches the surface again, gasping for air. I hear him talking himself through it.  
"No sudden movements," he says, "When you first spot the shark, chances are it will swim away without bothering you. You cannot out-swim a shark..."  
I laugh silently to myself. He sounds like a walking - well, swimming- textbook.

"...If you have nothing around you, use your own body. Aim for the shark's eyes, gills, or snout with your fists, elbows, knees, and feet." He nods to himself, and this time when a shark approaches him, he slams his palm into its eye. He grins as  
he breathes out and the shark retreats. One by one, the sharks approach him. He punches and kicks until they are all gone.  
Suddenly all the water is gone and he stirs in his chair. I smile at him as his eyes open. He smiles back. I offer him a hand  
to get out. He looks at it, and takes it. I pat him on the back.

"Good job, the first time is always hard. But I'm not guaranteeing that it will be the same tomorrow." I say.  
"Thankyou, Tris, for your help," he says. I open my mouth to say something but he cuts me off. "I mean it, after I snapped at you, I was just rude. If I were you I would have let me suffer, alone." He smiles and walks out.  
"Uh, Dane," I say, and he stops at the door. "Could you call in Jackie for me?"  
He nods and leaves the room.

**Tobias' POV:**

"Okay, it might not be the same tomorrow, though," I hear Tris' voice say. I smile as she exits the room with an Abegnation girl. As the girl, Daisy, leaves the room I approach Tris.  
"Hey, how did you go?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her waist.  
"Better than expected, they all did really well," she says, flinging her arms around my neck. She breathes out shakily, and I can tell that the simulations have worn her out. I plant a small kiss on her lips, and slide my hand down her arm.  
"Come on, let's get some food into you." She nods and takes my hand and we start towards the dining hall. "Anyone have any really weird fears?" She suppresses a giggle.  
"Well...you know Spencer, from Erudite? She actually has a fear of-of," she lowers her voice, "_porn._" Heat rushes up in her cheeks as she giggles. I shake with laughter, remembering a time when I watched someone with a fear of wet dreams.  
As we enter the dining hall, I spot Spencer sitting with her companions, sitting up straight and laughing obnoxiously. She spots Tris and sinks into her chair. I snort silently.

"Hola, amigos," Christina says as we join her and Will at the table. I raise my eyebrow at her and she motions to her nachoes.  
"Ah," I say, nodding my head. I pinch a chip from her plate and she slaps my hand. I grin at her.  
"Piss off, Tobias," she says, jokingly. I poke my tongue out at her, stealing another chip.  
"Tris, how were those simulations?" Will asks her. She opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by Christina.  
"No! I have to watch over them and I don't want you to spoil the juicy details," she says. Tris glances at me and bursts into laughter.


End file.
